A New Future
by Katostraphy
Summary: My first Katawa Shoujo Fanfiction. Hisao and Hanako have finally knocked down the major wall that threatens to push them apart. Continuation from the final kissing scene and onwards. Rated M just in case. Looking for donated Cover Image. M-Rated for mentioning of sex and occasional bouts of swearing. Up for possible re-write.
1. A New Future

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Katawa Shoujo fan fiction that I managed to get out, (before breaking down into tears) and I hope you guys enjoy it. This will pick up literally after the kiss in the Hanako good ending. And no, I will not interpret the muffins in the oven as pregnancy. Rated M, just in case ;). Will be told from Hisao's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katawa Shoujo, or any of the things that have occurred in this game. The only things I own is my own plotline and the OCs.**

 **Hanako**

"I… I think… I think I have something… I need to give you."

 **Hisao**

"What is it? You don't need to be evasive about it."

 **Hanako**

"I wanted to give you this for a long, long time, but… now that I need to… it's too embarrassing…"

 **Hisao**

"Don't worry. I'll accept it, whatever it is."

She gives me one of her treasured little smiles, blushing in the ever so slightest way. She reaches up for me and takes my shoulder in her hand

 **Hanako**

"Then, please accept my first gift to you, Hisao…"

 **Hisao**

"Hanako…?"

She leans forward into my arms and I embrace her, as she dives into my arms, and she kisses me… I was surprised that she worked up the confidence to do this in public. She parts from our embrace with a smile, slightly embarrassed seeing the crowd we have attracted. We slowly made our way down the sidewalk and into the bakery. I noticed something different though… I looked down and we were holding hands. I looked up into her, and spoke.

"I need to use the bathroom Hanako, I'll be right back."

She looks a tad bit panicked, but she calmed down before causing a stir and resigned herself to a table. I ducked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

 **Hisao**

"A new future…"

 **A/N: So, how did I do? I even went back to the scene and captured all the correct dialogue. You know… after crashing again seeing that scene… Anyhow, please give me feedback and if it is easy reading how I set up the dialogue and aside dialogue. (Aside for those who don't know means words known to us, but to no-one else.) I am going to try my damnest to get a chapter uploaded every week and whenever I can. I intend the chapters to be longer, but if I decide this is a great place to stop. I will stop there.**


	2. Heads in Heaven

**Hisao**

"I need to get back to Hanako."

I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Hanako sitting there at one of the tables, slightly hued pink, and my eyes dart up to meet hers. Her eyes instinctively darted away from mine, but it seemed as if she remembered something and she looked back up at me and smiled.

 **Hanako**

"I-I b-bought some food to eat f-from the bakery…"

Her stutter was more noticeable than usual. I wondered if she ran into any trouble while buying food. It was hard enough for her to pay for items at the convenience store, so ordering things and paying for them must have been hard.

 **Hisao**

"Thank you, Hanako."

Aside from the previous attention we attracted, the public slowed down to a lazy crawl as people filed back to their respective homes. We finished off the delicious pastries that Hanako had bought for us, mind you with my wallet, and we were feeling pretty content for the moment.

 **Hanako**

"H-hey Hisao?"

I wondered what was on her mind, she acted like she wanted to ask me a question, though hopefully she would go through with it this time.

 **Hisao**

"What's up?"

 **Hanako**

"I-I was wondering… if you wanted to have a picnic… w-with me after the exams?"

 **Hisao**

"I would love to Hanako, where did you have in mind for this picnic?"

I had nothing on my plate after exams, and I needed the unwind, as I am 99.9% sure that exams were going to be rough. Even if I hadn't wanted to, it wasn't like there was many other options. Between being coddled by Misha and Shizune with the ulterior motive to recruit me, building a fallout shelter with Kenji, or hanging out with Rin, Emi, or even Miki, who've I should probably talk to soon… with the exception of Kenji of course.

 **Hanako**

"I-I wanted to have the picnic at the park, if that's okay."

 **Hisao**

"Sure sounds like a plan."

Even though exams were a week or two, it was definitely something to look forward to. She gave me a treasured cute little smile when I accepted the proposal… no, a date. Which popped an idea into my head.

 **Hisao**

"Hey, Hanako, does this mean we are…"

I was about to finish my sentence before I was interrupted by Hanako.

 **Hanako**

"Y-yes! I-I mean if that is okay with you."

She looks a little embarrassed by her outburst. But I simply put it off with a smile

 **Hisao**

"It's a date then, I am looking forward to it."

She blushed just a tad bit, and after awhile, we decided to head back, as our curfew was dawning upon us at an unfair rate. We both walked hand in hand back to Yamaku, both heads, stuck up in heaven.

 **A/N: (Enter in Katawa Shoujo Day brancher here). I do not own that, nor any of the non-OC characters.**


	3. Caught

**A/N: At this point, when I am writing this, I haven't posted any of the other chapters, though I'm fine with this. I am putting extensive thought on everything that has happened with Hanako to create the best experience for you guys. Without further delay, here is the next chapter, and its a loooong one. Also, looking for a beta reader. Preferably someone with skype, as he/she can message me and I will know without checking the site.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own OCs, my own licenses to my writing tools, and PC. All other credits goes to 4LS. Have I covered my ass good enough?**

I dreamed about the events that took place yesterday between Hanako and myself. I was overjoyed and hurt when we slowly tore down the wall of beehives between us. It hurt, and it stung, but in the end, our conditions improved. Sadly, my internal clock slowly started to speed up my body, and I stirred.

Next, thing I know something like a bomb drill siren blares out... And it might as well have been in my ear. Adrenaline and shock causes my body to go into autopilot and shoot up... Straight into...another bed?

 **Hisao**

"Ow... Why the hell is the a bed there."

The next event might as well be a final straw, as Kenji pokes his head over the edge of the mysterious appearing bed.

 **Kenji**

"Oh, good morning dude."

 **Hisao**

"What the hell dude?"

 **Kenji**

"I was bunkering in your room until summer break."

 **Hisao**

"What is wrong with your own room."

My words and out before my mind had mulled over the words, making it sound like an angry statement, rather than a question. This sure as hell passed by Kenji easily.

 **Kenji**

"They found where I bunkered down it, the feminist that drained my energy came back and found me."

There seemed to be a slight smile whenever he mentioned the "feminist" which, by knowledge from both Kenji and the "feminist", I could only deduce the feminist to be Yuuko. I don't want to make any assumptions, as those have already caused enough issues lately but, I think they would be good for eachother.

 **Kenji**

"So, I locked myself up, and snuck over to your room and bunkered down with some fortifications."

I looked around my room. It looked like a tornado came through. Though I'm not sure which I'm more worried about. Kenji's mindset, or the fact that he actually built a bed, AND fitted at least 12 new locks on my door without me noticing… That thought creeped me out. I don't think that anything I would say would have an impact on his decision on staying in my room so, I just ignored him and got dressed as fast as I could and bolted.

I found myself to be sitting in front of the track again, and strangely Emi was nowhere to be seen. I simply shrugged and took out my phone. I simply groaned as I realize how early that alarm was, and how tired I also was. I forbid myself to go back to my room, as it would likely have repercussions and resigned myself to a nearby bench as try to get some more sleep.

Before I know it, I find myself checking the time and practically dragging my body to the cafeteria. I perked up a bit, looking forward to the thought of a coffee. _Preferably an extra large one too_. I smiled at the thought of it and headed into the cafeteria.

Feeling refreshed from the caffeine, I walked to the classroom, and sat down. I looked around, and nobody was here yet, other than Hanako and myself. I smiled and I got up and walked over to her desk, using someone else's chair as my own. Hanako seemed to be sleeping with her head down covering her scars. I stared at her for a while before speaking up.

 **Hisao**

"Good morning Hanako-chan."

 **A/N: I know Hisao never used the suffix -chan to address Hanako at any point in the game. But -chan can be used to refer to children, female family members, close friends and lovers. Heavy emphasis on the last 4 words of that.**

She seemed to jump up at my voice; She observed her surroundings before realizing where she was, then she noticed me sitting beside her. She perked up and smiled a little, even if she looked a little off-guard.

 **Hanako**

"O-Oh good morning Hisao."

 **Hisao**

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch in the tea room, if that is okay with you."

 **Hanako**

"O-Okay, Hisao-c-chan."

The word addition of chan stuck onto her tongue, since it was so unfamiliar to her. _I don't think she ever got too close with anyone before, even Lilly_. I realized that she was moving her hand toward mine, slowly, but surely. I closed the distance between our hands, and we sat contently, in our classroom. Though, this was coming to an end quickly, as Misha and Shizune bursted into the classroom with as much gusto as before. Hanako instinctively tried to pull away and hide, but I didn't allow her. I sent her a message that she could read as plain as day.

 _Don't worry, I'm here, and we have nothing to hide_.

She seemed to understand the message and we didn't pull away from each others hands. Though, this didn't stop her from shying slightly behind me. Meanwhile, Misha and Shizune looked like they just discovered a new gold mine.

 **Misha**

"I knew it! Hahaha~!"

She started to sign furiously to Shizune, who was oddly quiet, and pointed to us, holding hands. Shizune decided to reanimate, and started signing back to Misha to translate.

 **Misha**

"Shicchan says she is very happy for you two!"

I was glad to hear that, I don't have many friends, and I prefer to keep the ones I do… Though, why did she seem so disappointed? The question answered itself though, as Shizune pulled a wallet out of her pocket and silently slipped eight 500 yen coins to Misha.

 **A/N: For those of you who are not aware how much 4000 yen is. It totals to around $33. Yes, I know excessive for a bet, but hey, Shizune likes being aggressive.**

 **Hisao**

"You guys bet on our romantic life?"

That was messed up, then again, they would bet on everything wouldn't they?

 **Misha**

"Yup! Bahahaha~. Either way, congratulations Hisao!"

I thanked her as the first trickle of students were heard in the halls. I bid Hanako farewell for now and gave her a hug. I made my way to my desk and resigned myself to another English lesson.

In the middle of Mutou's lesson, the bell rang with immense force, or maybe that was just my own excitement. Anyhow, that bell signalled the start of lunch break. Hanako and I sat at our respective desks, and waited for all the students to file out of the classroom. Once the last one is gone, along with the chances of being trampled moving against the flow of the students, I got up and walked over to Hanako and gave her my hand. She took it and smiled and we headed off to the tea room.

 **(Insert generic next day brancher)**

 **A/N: I'm proud of this chapter. Also, what should I call that music and symbol, signalling a new day? Anyhow, prepare for a time skip next chapter.**


	4. A Heads Up from Scotland

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm going to try to make chapters longer, so yeah, I'm not going to die, and neither is this story.**

(Enter Kenji's Siren here).

I had completely forgotten about that damned siren. Part of me was grateful for him, "sound-proofing" "our" room with some sort of strange foam. The other part...well I'm not going to delve into specifics.

 **Hisao**

"Damnit Kenji, I'm going to snap your alarm in half. Is it really necessary for such a loud one?"

I had expected Kenji to blow it off with a generic statement as always, though I suppose not this time. He shot open and immediately jumped off his bunk, and flipped over my table. Along with my materials. And my clock. And...shit my medications. I openly groaned at the sound of the metal platter, housing my medication, hit the floor.

 **Hisao**

"What the hell Kenji, why did you flip over all my stuff?"

 **Kenji**

"The alarm went off!"

He seemed especially stressed, though there wasn't really a reason why he should, it is his own alarm.

 **Hisao**

"Yeah, like it always does for the last seven days."

 **Kenji**

"Don't you hear the difference? That isn't your wake up call, there's a feminist outside!"

 **A/N: Yes, this is going to become a little bit ridiculous, but hey, this story is humor too.**

I heard knocking on the door and meanwhile Kenji started tapping on the floor.

 **Hisao**

"Dude, what are you do-"

I was stopped short when he lifted up a panel in my floor and lifted up some kind of switch.

 **Kenji**

"Get away!"

He flipped the switch on, and I heard some rope swinging, water, and a muffled grunt of pain... Damnit Kenji...

I made my way toward the door quickly, as I worried about who was outside my door. I was met with the sight of a male teenager, no more than 18. He was suspended upside down, with a growing bump that looked nasty. He was also pretty much soaking wet.

 **Hisao**

"Kenji, you can't be doing this, one of these days this is going to be fatal, how to I get him down from your trap?"

 **Kenji**

"Him?"

He peeked over my desk to see the man he had strewn up, and then he gave a look of recognition.

 **Hisao**

"Do you know him, Kenji?"

 **Kenji**

"Yeah, I do, sup Kevin?"

I turned and gave Kevin a further observation. He wore pair of jeans and a regular American Polo shirt. He was tall, bearing six feet on his foot. He had short, jet black hair, dangling from his upside down scalp. He had dark brown eyes that seemed friendly, though a tad bit strange. His legs run still, though rest assured, the rest of him is moving. I open my mouth to apologize but, Kevin stopped me before I could.

 **Kevin**

"Don't worry about it, I had not expected Kenji to be bunking with you. Anyhow, Kenji, mind letting me down?"

 **Kenji**

"Have you detached the feminist control chip in your mind?"

I would've lost it at this, though Kevin replied a simple yes, and I hoped that he was just playing along for the sake of time. Kenji slipped the trigger back down and tucked it back down into the floor.

 **Kenji**

"Hey dude, mind untying the knot around his legs?"

I simply shrugged and moved over to Kevin, untying the knot keeping his legs bound, facing the ceiling. Kevin looked strong enough to be able to lift himself up to untie his foot. I could only assume that he has no or little control over his lower body, or at the very least his legs. Upon further examination, he indeed only has a single foot on his right foot, and seems to have bandages around his left leg.

 **Hisao**

"Alright man, the rope is about to give way, prepare to catch yourself."

He grunted a reply, and I removed the knot keeping his legs bound together.

 **Kevin**

"Thanks man, I'm Kevin Leng as you know, what is yours?"

He held out a hand and I took it and gave it my firmest handshake.

 **Hisao**

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hisao Nakai, and I assume you already know Kenji."

 **Kevin**

"Yeah, I used to bunk with him."

He leaned in forward to whisper something in my ear.

 **Kevin**

"You know, he was here originally here for his eyesight, he wasn't always like...this."

I can only assume he was referring to his feminist conspiracy and general distrust of the opposite sex.

 **Kevin**

"Ah, I nearly forgot, I am here to give you this letter. It's from a Lilly Satou and Akira Satou. And sorry, it's a tad bit wet from Kenji's little trap here."

Kenji simply didn't hear Kevin's jab, as he was in a rant about feminists and precautions. Though, I was more curious about as to why she had sent me a letter, rather than just calling me. I thanked Kevin, mind to busy trying to guess what was on the letter to mind Kenji any attention. I sat back down on my bed and relaxed a bit before opening the letter. The words drooled a bit, but it was still readable.

 _Dear Hisao,_

 _I'm writing to you about my trip in Scotland, I had previously misplaced my phone, along with your contact number. I wished to inform you about an early return. I am due back at Sunday, around four in the afternoon._

 _Lilly Satou_

 _Akira Satou_

Well then, I can only assume that Lilly's relative has recovered significantly enough for her to return early. There was still three more days until she returned. I flipped over my table, and picked up my medications and other necessities. I started getting dressed for the day ahead, and headed off to Hanako's dormitory, leaving Kenji to his rants.


	5. Anticipation

**A/N: I've got some serious testing coming up in the next two weeks, expect an update a week, maybe longer. Though, on the upside, I have two hours at the start of each day to cram in some writing, if I don't have work to do.**

 **Also, sorry this took so long, made it a tad bit longer to make up for it. (Woot a whole 2 extra KB… XD) Thanks!**

I trudged down the flight of stairs from my floor down to the "common area" as I've gotten used to calling it and lazily swung my head around to the clock. I groaned once more, as I realized what time it was. To find someone that wakes up earlier than Emi, whenever she does wake up, is a rarity. I lightly balanced my options I should choose, or rather that I could choose.

Couldn't go back to my room, Kenji seems wide awake and talkative.

Hanako would be fast asleep at this hour, and the library wouldn't have opened yet.

Emi might be awake, but that isn't a guarantee.

That sparked a thought in my mind. Why was Kevin awake this early, delivering letters? As far as I know, there isn't an official group or "mail office". Though I guess he is somewhere doing something, and so far I've got nothing better to do another then go look for him.

I trudged around campus with no real goal or destination in my mind, as I have no idea where Kevin could be. I passed by the track and I heard the bounding and rebounding of Emi's running legs.

 _Well, if she is awake this early, chances are she passed by Kevin at one point or another_. _Might as well, I would like to ask her about how she intend to go about studying for the upcoming exams in nine days._

I changed course from the path and trudged through the grass and dirt down to the track and sat down. Emi passed by me twice before skidding to a halt after noticing me.

 **Emi**

"Hey, Hisao! I didn't know you woke up this morning."

She seemed cheerful enough for the hour we have woke up from. Though, she changed her demeanor fast into something less pleasant.

 **Emi**

"Hey, how come you have stopped coming to our morning runs? You should be glad I haven't told the nurse yet, he would freak out."

 **Hisao**

"Sorry, I have been busy with studying for the exams. I have been getting in exercise to and from the road to the Shanghai." "That reminds me, how do you plan to study for the exams?"

Before she had the chance to answered she waved to someone who was walking up behind me.

 **Emi**

"Hey Kevin! Come to get left in the dust again?"

I turned my head around slightly and sure enough, Kevin was standing there, with metal curve protruding out of his leg. Though, much shorter, it looked like it bent with the same efficiency as Emi's legs.

 **Kevin**

"Hey Emi, Hisao, and no there will be no dust today, except for the dust I'm throwing up today in front of you!"

 _Ah, I hope they don't drag me into their competition, running against Emi, even though I took it easy, was straining it on me._

 **Kevin**

"Hey, Hisao."

 _Crap._

 **Kevin**

"Mind calling the timer for a race?"

I sighed a unnoticed sigh before replying to Kevin

 **Hisao**

"Sure man, also thanks for dropping off that letter to me."

 **Kevin**

"No problem, Hisao. I wake up around this time everyday anyhow."

I follow them each of them to their respective starting lines for a mile race. They line up, Kevin, ridiculously far behind to make up for the difference of the track's bands.

 **Hisao**

"Alright, I want a nice clean race around the track for a mile."

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Go!"

They bolted off from their starting positions and bolted around the , Kevin seemed to stumble a bit before he shortly pulled up the difference between himself and Emi and passed her. It seemed that Kevin had speed, but the question is, how does his stamina compare to Emi's?

I trudged back up the hill some ways, and sat under the shade of a tree, and before I knew it, I dozed off under the sunlight.

I woke up sometime later in the morning, and saw them still running around the track. The sun had come up, and it was getting warmer. Light soft beams of energy started to light over the park, slowly moving toward the track.

 _How long exactly was I sleeping? No, how long were they running?_

I pulled out my phone and flipped the top up.

 _They have been running for an hour and a half, probably straight if I know Emi right._

I felt another pang of envy, at feats that I likely could never hope to accomplish. I looked over, and I still saw Kevin running, although at a slower pace, it was still a pace to keep up with.

 _If I could even run a third as long as they have, that would be an accomplishment in my book._

I decided that I would continue my morning runs, though I need to be aware of Emi's competitive side, to make sure I don't end up in the infirmary…or worse. I doze off again to these thoughts.

I woke up once again, to see that both of them had finished their cooldown laps, and were now walking off the track.

They both had worked up a considerable amount of sweat. They said their goodbyes and Emi headed off toward the dormitories. Though, Kevin stayed and started up toward me, his leg awkward on a metal leg when he isn't running. The metal seemed to bend the wrong way whenever he took a step down, giving off the vibe of discomfort.

 **Kevin**

"Gah, never liked this thing anyways, always got in the way whenever I'm walking."

That is understandable, Emi's legs were built for all day use though, Kevin's legs were built in the fashion for running, and short term use.

 **Hisao**

"Is that uncomfortable sometimes?"

I feel like I shouldn't pry too far, though like always my brain thinks slower than my mouth can talk…just like always.

 **Kevin**

"Ah, it bends in the way for running, though it doesn't balance well when I'm not in a full sprint. I think that was shown whenever I started the race."

Kevin seemed to have come with terms with a missing foot, though I don't think he would be here just because a missing foot.

 _Once again, I'm stuck with the dilemma of talking about the elephant in the room or to ignore it. I think Kevin would answer any questions I have, but I prefer not to ruin a friendship before it even begins._

We still had a few hours before class even began, so we sat, and talked about sports, school, and the such. I still had a question lingering on my mind that I still need answered.

 **Hisao**

"Hey Kevin, how come you were delivering messages so early in the morning?"

 **Kevin**

"Not by much choice, I had nothing much to do in my spare time, and unfortunately the Student Council noticed that. They had me running packages and letters that were sent to various students, leaving the ones to faculty members to themselves…which was virtually empty of course."

I had to feel sympathy, when Shizune and Misha started on someone's case, it was rare they would stop with anything less than an emergency. With our conversation dried out, I kept still under the tree and looked in the only direction that seemed appealing.

I never noticed before, but the leaves on this tree seemed to make patterns as the sun lit up our surrounding area. Golden met gray and dull, and swirled together to make a pleasing red-orange color. The warmth spread over me as the sun continued to make its round around our Earth. I sighed with content as a warm summer breeze washed over me, making me feel like a new man.

Kevin got up with a groan and said his farewells, as he had to get ready for class. That also reminded me of Lilly's letter and Hanako. I got up and stretched straight up into the sky and bounded down the hill toward the dorms.

I rounded up the stairs to Hanako's wing of the dorms and I lightly knocked on the door. I wasn't sure if she was awake yet, and if she wasn't I wanted to make sure I didn't. Sure enough, the door cracked open just a tiny bit to confirm who it was. I flashed her a smile and she returned one to me.

 **Hisao**

"Good morning Hanako, did you sleep well?"

 **Hanako**

"Good morning H-Hisao, I did thank you."

 **Hisao**

"May I come in?"

She didn't reply to me, though she opened the door for me to enter through into her monotone room. Somehow, I prefer her room like this, it makes everything seem simple and neat.

 _Heh, neat, something that I couldn't even hope to accomplish in my room, especially with Kenji being Kenji._

My eyes then rested on Hanako, she was already dressed in her school uniform, her hair still a tad bit damp from an earlier shower. I decided I should break the news as soon as possible to her, give her something to be excited for.

 **Hisao**

"Hey Hanako, I received a letter earlier from Lilly, well Akira wrote it probably."

Her eyes practically radiated with curiosity and before she even had a chance to ask what it was, I spoke up.

 **Hisao**

"Lilly's aunt has been deemed to have a full recovery very soon, so they are coming home earlier than scheduled. Lilly is due to arrive within three days, if her predictions are correct."

 **Hanako**

"She's c-coming back in t-three days?"

Her excitement is apparent over her regular speech habits. I envy Lilly's Mother-Daughter relationship, as they were so close together… But, I knew I had feelings for Hanako.

 **Hisao**

"Yeah, she should be arriving in three days. It's on a saturday, do you want to meet them at the airport?"

 **Hanako**

"I-I would like that. Would you care for a game of chess?"

I was surprised at how fast she wanted to change subjects off of Lilly. Though I guess it made sense, lingering on the subject would give her anxiety. Aside from the looming exams in a week or two, the obvious issues in my personal life, and Lilly's return, things were starting to settle down into a normal routine, which I oddly found restless.


	6. The Student Council

**A/N: Breaking news as my PC breaks down in a fit of rage, stay tuned for slower uploads, but longer ones… hopefully.**

 **Also, please review, need substance!**

 **This is gonna start off in an alternate scene of the scene after Shanghaied in Shizune's route. Also, could someone PM me or say it in the reviews of the name of the second festival? I know it has a name, and it exists, though I have no access to my PC nor my saves…**

 **Hisao**

"Ah, again, what's the score now? 9-3?"

 **Hanako**

"S-Stalemates still don't count Hisao."

 **Hisao**

"I had hoped you wouldn't have caught that. Anyhow, I've got some things to take care of before classes start. See ya Hanako-chan."

 **Hanako**

"Good-bye Hisao…"

She almost looked sad to see me go, and I wanted to stay, even for a while longer, though I had to cram for a test on science in Mutou's class. Even though I excelled in science, this was a large one, preparing us for the upcoming exams.

I walked out of the girls' dormitory to find that the sun had finished rising over the tree line of the park, and is now slowly creeping up toward the middle of the sky. I walked the short distances between the two dormitories and packed the rest of my days materials into my bag and cleaned up a tad bit.

 _Though that is futile, my room is a mess… I need to clean that up later, in case someone has planned an unexpected visit to my room._

As if on cue, loud banging could be heard on my door.

 _Damnit._

 **Hisao**

"One minute!"

I quickly kicked all of my random necessities under my bed and flattened my sheets. I bounded to the door and opened it, met with a familiar sight of death… the student council.

 **Misha**

"Good morning Hicchan~!"

 **Hisao**

"Good morning Misha, mind keeping it down, you might give Kenji a heart attack…"

Which may be healthy for my sanity now that I think about it, though Kenji did helpe settle in whenever I first came to this school.

 **Misha**

"Nope~! Maybe if somebody, would come out more often, he wouldn't be in danger from a panic attack!"

I should really finish this up and see what they want.

 **Hisao**

"So, what brings you two here."

 **Shizune**

"..."

 **Misha**

"We need your help Hicchan~!"

 **Hisao**

"With what?"

 **Shizune**

"..."

 **Misha**

"We just need help rebuilding the stalls… all of them!"

 **Hisao**

"All of them? You guys took all of them down, only to rebuild them three weeks later?"

That seems a little… unnecessary… excessive even. The festival was only three weeks prior… and it seems like a ridiculously short amount of time to deconstruct sixty stalls… especially class 3-2's stall… that thing was easily three times larger than any other stall. Meanwhile, Shizune began to sign very furiously and very rapidly, even Misha fell behind on it and started to stumble in her interpretations.

 **Misha**

"Ah, the school decided that… extrane-ne-ous? The school decided that outside storage was too expensive, and decided that it was more cost efficient to just take down and rebuild sixty stalls, since there was no place we can store them here."

I felt like the actual anger in Shizune was lost, and Misha had shortened the ramble by a great deal…

 **Shizune**

"..."

 **Misha**

"And, the Student Council before us were too weak-willed to stand up and say something about it, and now we are stuck with it now, understand Hicchan~?"

I… can't say that rebuilding sixty stalls was a great way to spend my time… but it seems as if they are ready to pounce, hence leaving me no option but to try to haggle my way out.

 **Hisao**

"I would love to but… I have an… appointment with the Nurse… yeah I have an appointment with the Nurse."

 _Crap, I need to stop repeating what I say to reassure myself… yeah to rea-_

 _No. Just… No._

Though, unfortunately, Misha saw right through that, either way.

 **Misha**

"Off with Hanak-chan~? You sly devil~~!"

 **Hisao**

"No… not exactly…"

 **Misha**

"You aren't trying to dodge us are you?"

Both of them looked at me, with practiced frustration and apprehension… both of which aimed at my neck. I should just submit, before I get my head and my legs torn off and sacraficed…

 _I really need to stop listening to Kenji, before something he says really digs into my thoughts and morals._

I said simply nothing, and resigned myself to sit down with a hammer, parts, nails, and my thoughts.

 **A/N: Huehuehue? Also, with my authors notes, once they are down, I don't remove them, it's to share my thought process. I know I said I'd make these longer but, it's just how this one turned out, the next chapter is already in the making though.**


	7. Add it to the List

**A/N: Hey, I have a steam, a skype, and a raidcall group. Hit me up on skype and steam: Katostraphy, and also, my raidcall group is Pigglets I think…?**

Banging in nails isn't exactly a straining activity, though it is a tiresome one, especially if you were up doing it entire last night.

 _Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt Bz- Slam!_

I slammed my fist down on my clock, and immediately regretted it. My shoulder ached from falling down the wrong way, and my fingers pulse from hitting my finger one too many times and frankly, nature was getting the better of me this Saturday. there were no morning classes this time around, for students to go out and prepare for the upcoming Tanabata festival.

I looked outside, and the air seemed drowsy, and humid, while it was nearing into spring. I was supposed to go help finish up the last stall, Lilly's stall, as I've come to call it. I downed my "stay alive" pills, picked out an outfit, consisting of a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, and headed out to meet the Student Council.

By the time I headed down to the main building hall, my brain had woken up, and is giving me a killer of a headache. If anything, I walked into the front door, and hoped that Misha was still half awake… Sadly, that was a vain hope.

 **Misha**

"Good Morning Hicchan~! We were worried that you would skip out on us, you did seem tired yesterday."

 **Hisao**

"I thought about it, but I figured how futile it was, no matter my injury, I had to come either way."

 **Misha**

"Well, good thing for you Hicchan~ because, we have already finished the last stall, and they set up a temporary storage in the art room."

 _The art room? Did they even have enough storage in there to fit all 60 stalls?_

My mind began running ways to fit all those stalls in one room, then I decided it was better for my mental health to just accept this and move on with my life.

 **Hisao**

"So, is there any reason I'm here then? Aside from carrying around your things…again."

 **Shizune**

"..."

 **Misha**

"We were hoping for your company, and some extra spice."

 **Hisao**

"Spice? I didn't buy any extra spice last time I went to town…"

 **Shizune**

"..."

 **Misha**

"Shicchan means that we need a new player for our games~!"

I decided just not to question in and see what they were talking about for myself. I followed them to the Student Council room and looked around to see various board games, scattered about all around the room. Most of them I recognize, like checkers, chess, Risk, though many of them seem foreign to me.

 _I suppose that Shizune just wanted another person to beat, instead of only Misha._

I sat down, as we argued over what game we wanted to play, while Misha listed all these games, some foreign, some based around luck, which I despised personally.

 **Hisao**

"If we are going to play something, I have two conditions. One is that all three of us needs to play, so one of us won't outright dominate the other, and two is that it can't be based on luck."

 **Shizune**

"..."

 **Misha**

"What's so bad about games like monopoly?"

 **Hisao**

"Monopoly doesn't need a bit of luck, it is entirely luck, which proceeds to give it no skill required, leading to it becoming dull and repetitive."

I believed in what I was saying, ever since my luck of obtaining my disability, I didn't enjoy things that hinged completely on luck, which is why living with arrhythmia was a bit easier living with. I could control my disability, though I do need a bit of luck.

Sooner or later, against my own accord, we started a three-way chess match, which was as confusing as ever, since Shizune and I had the same colored pieces. Though, unfortunately, I had been eliminated shortly after Misha's pieces were sacrificed to Shizune's dictatorship. Shizune sat there with a satisfied, although not happy, expression. I turned to Shizune and asked what was wrong.

 **Shizune**

"..."

 **Misha**

"Shizune says that chess is just formulas is her head, and that everybody else thinks it's a game, which gives her no challenge."

It made sense, Shizune loves a challenge and competition as a hobby. It must be frustrating to play chess with nobody but Misha and myself. My mind drifted off to Hanako, and I started to compare the two in skill on chess. Hanako had improved greatly, although Shizune was like a machine. Machines could be beaten by thought, though it is also vice versa…

As if on cue, there was a slight creaking of the door, as it slowly opened up revealing a familiar face.She seemed to not notice me, as her business seemed to be with the Student Council. She spotted Misha and Shizune sitting on the same side of the table with a chess set. She seemed confused, as the opponent should be sitting on the opposite side, not the same. She slowly turned her head slightly and spotted me.

I let out a smile, and she lets out her own, quick smile, before wiping her face of the act. She turned her focus back to Shizune.

 **Hanako**

"U-Um, w-where can I get a new ID? I-I lost mine…"

She was obviously uncomfortable with the prospect of talking to the Student Council. I wasn't sure which one was bothering her. Between Misha's…natural noise and Shizune's icy stare, I wasn't sure. Maybe both.

 **Shizune**

"..."

 **Misha**

"You need a new ID? Well, we are on lunch break right now, so we can't help you yet, meanwhile come sit down Hanak-chan~! Let's play a game!"

I could tell the excitement in Misha's voice was also apparently in Shizune, as she lights up as the prospect of another opponent. Hanako seems unsure, as she wasn't familiar at all with the Student Council.

 **Hisao**

"It's okay Hanako-chan, they don't bite"

 _Mostly at least…_

She seemed reluctant at competing with the Student Council president, Shizune, as by now, I think our entire class knows how competitive Shizune is. Though, I don't think that they would stop their pestering at Hanako, and it could trigger some… unwanted side effects. I motioned for her to sit down by me, and play a game.

So, in the end Hanako pulled up a chair next to me and sat down. She was extremely cautious, though she seemed to perk up that she wasn't stuck in this position alone.

 **Shizune**

"..."

 **Misha**

"Hanak-chan, would you like to play Shiccan in chess?"

She seemed embarrassed at the use of the nickname, which she seemed strangely accustomed to. Hanako didn't reply with anything more than a nod of a head, and in a moment, the chess pieces were set back up in their proper starting positions.

 _I wonder, if she was called Hanak-chan before? Likely in elementary, as middle school seemed to be where her issues sprouted from._

 **A/N:** Enter clock noise… thing?

The match was coming to a close, with Hanako's king on a run. They both were down to kings, and queens. Hanako's queen was sitting in the corner, seemingly unnoticed by Shizune. Meanwhile Shizune was using both king and queen to actively try to trap Hanako's king. Though Shizune made a fatal mistake, she moved her queen in direct path of the hidden queen in the corner. Hanako noticed this, and brought her queen out to take out the enemy queen, winning the game at this point.

She gave a smile, obviously satisfied of winning such a hard fought battle.

 **Hanako**

"This was a great match S-Shizune."

Shizune was ecstatic at the prospect of a new rival to face off against, though a bit disappointed. Meanwhile, the bell rung, signalling the end of the Student Council's lunch break. They brought out paperwork, which seemed like it could be finished quickly, and got to work. Hanako and I both got up and shuffled to the door. Although, before we could leave, Hanako inquired a question.

 **Hanako**

"Um… Shizune, wear do I get a n-new ID?"

Shizune started signing to Misha, and Misha, as always, translated for Hanako.

 **Shizune**

"..."

 **Misha**

"You can request one down at the main office, next to the nurse's office."

I thanked Misha and we filed out the door. We walked silently down the hall toward the nurse's wing, and I reached over to Hanako's hand and embraced it in mine. She seemed uncertain, though she decided to give in and brought herself, just a little closer.

 **A/N: Meh, I'm lonely :D** **Also, it may or may not be 0400 right now T.T can't sleep though… too much bacon… not Hanako bacon though, wasn't crispy either.**

We didn't get far down the hall towards the Nurse's office before we get interrupted. We silently walked down toward the next corner, before I saw a flash of black disappear beneath me.

 _What the?_

I snap my neck around to look behind me at my feet, and I am met with a very peculiar sight. I saw Kevin lying there on the ground staring at me. Though, something was off, he was running, though I didn't hear his prosthetic foot pounding onto the floor. I looked down, and saw both feet, still intact, though the thing that solidified my hypothesis was the lack of any hands. Both were amputated from the wrist down. Luckily, this wasn't my first time dealing with these things, so I avoid staring and offer a hand for him to…

 _Ahhh, I'm stupid, he has no hands._

I had hoped he would just use a stump to take me up on my offer, to reduce awkward encounters, but it just turned out that he rolled back, and easily went from rolling, into a rise that can only be described as efficient and graceful.

 **Hisao**

"Sorry, I hadn't seen you there, are you alright?"

 **?**

"Yeah I'm fine, my name is Max, how 'bout you?"

He had a subtle accent, not heavy, but noticeable if you focus on it hard enough.

 **Hisao**

"Name's Hisao, nice to meet you."

 **Max**

"I'd shake your, hand, but you know, stumps don't shake."

He grinned, making fun of his disability seemed like a pastime for Max. I wished that I could be so accepting of arrhythmia, though it isn't that simple for me.

 **Hisao**

"By any chance, are you Kevin's brother?"

 **Max**

"Yup, twins in fact, though I still think it'd be better if he didn't have his other foot, but oh well."

The correlation was clear, Emi and Rin are in the same boat too, though I'm glad to hear that Max has a sarcastic tone… otherwise, I'd be afraid for Kevin.

I opened my mouth to respond, but I felt a slight tug, nearly unnoticeable from Hanako. She seemed to be fond of Max, though I haven't heard her talk about any other friends…

Max seemed to notice Hanako and smiled, opening his mouth to greet her, though he froze as he saw the clock behind me.

 **Max**

"Shit… I'll catch up with you later Hanako, I gotta get going! Damned teachers are going to have my hide for sure."

His free use of profanity seemed out of place, what with Kevin's polite speech. Though, I'm curious about how they know each other. Though, I have no time to question this, as he bolted down the corridors toward his destination.

 _Add it to the list Hisao, add it to the list._

Sure, I'm erasing that list, slowly, but surely. I wasn't going to force Hanako into anything she wasn't ready for. Though, I've accepted the fact that, trying to baby her into adulthood, isn't going to produce anything other than a stalemate.

 **A/N: Important Read Below**

 **Okay, so I need a beta reader… or somebody to help me read over my chapters before release. Two, plz review I need substance. And three, I know I have opened so many damned plot lines, but I am going to focus on one next chapter and move on from there. Also, it seems that in-game, there are like six months apart the aftermath months after Tanabata, so I assume that the exams, are like mid-term ones, and either way, power of the pen commence!**


	8. Mindset

**A/N: So, by now you've noticed the multiple plot lines I keep on opening up, but such is life, which is a mystery that knows no bounds. That or maybe I'm just stupid :D**

 **Anyhow, enjoy this new chapter of A New Future.**

 **P.S.: I am looking for a beta/alpha reader, someone to check over spelling mistakes. No requirements other than the ability to read English. First come, first serve.**

With Max bolted down the hallway to whatever destination is in his mind, we continued around the corner down to the Nurse's hall. I see the familiar stained glass that protects the Nurse's office from outside eyes. Though a tad further down the hall is a plain wooden door, that seemed more like a principal's office more than a main office.

We opened the door at the sound of someone inviting us inside. The first thing I notice whenever I step into the room is that the room is pretty much white. The walls are painted an especially annoying white, and the furniture is a slightly brighter hue than the walls.

 _This is hard on the eyes to look at..._

I look to see Hanako, squinting her eyes at the combination of the white and light in the room. Though, even more out of place, is a middle aged man, somewhere in his 40s or 50s, sitting in at the large sterile white desk, with the most questionable fashion sense I have ever seen. He sat there with a shirt, seemingly with colors nearing a rainbow, swirling around constantly in his shirt.

 _Ah, I hate those kinds of shirts, they end up giving me a killer headache...on top of the one I already have._

I decide to focus on a plant in the room before I throw up, though to my dismay, there isn't one to be seen anywhere in the room. So, I end up just powering through the conversation between the principal and Hanako. They didn't seem to be acquainted, and in return, the conversation was short, and effective. I didn't catch most of the conversation, or even the rest of his name, I was too busy trying not to throw up.

We start walking back down the hall, though I pause next to the Nurse's office and turn to Hanako.

 **Hisao**

"Are you going to be okay walking back to the dorms? I have to check in with the Nurse. He will be curious about my condition."

 **Hanako**

"O-Okay, can you come by later?"

I tell her that I will be over after the Nurse's examination, assuming that I don't get roped into anything by the dynamic duo. I knock on the door, and hear him saying "come in". I enter and sit down for a routine checkup. Everything checks out alright, though the nurse starts to question me.

 **Nurse**

"How have you been settling in with Hanako?"

I nearly choke on air, and air alone, whenever he asked me that question. The Nurse seemed to just smile and withdraw his previous statement. He seemed protective over Hanako, though his interest from what I've seen, lies with Emi more than anyone.

 **Nurse**

"Well, you're heart is fine, though you need to start those morning runs, on top of your frequent excursions out to the town." "Also, careful with Hanako, I know what medications you are on."

 _Should I be scared for my life right now? Probably not, he's just joking...hopefully._

The thought lingered as I bid the Nurse farewell, promising him that I will start those morning runs again, even though I had planned on it already, thanks to Kevin and Emi's skill.

I had hurried up the the girls dormitory and up to Hanako's room, and knocked on her door. Pleasantly, this day seemed to be going my way, I hadn't even run into Misha and Shizune.

 **Hanako**

"Is that Hisao?"

 **Hisao**

"Yeah it's me Hanako."

 **Hanako**

"The door is unlocked, c-come inside."

I walked inside to be met with the familiar sight of Hanako, in her pajamas. It has become a familiar sight to me, as she wears it often whenever she isn't planning on going anywhere. I can't deny that she was very attractive in any attire, though I push those thought to the back of my mind.

 _She couldn't possibly be thinking about that right now though, could she? I didn't even bring..._

My thought was interrupted with her standing in front of me, holding the coral chessboard that I had bought for her birthday, and inquired for a match. I quietly agreed to my army's eventual doom at the hands of Hanako.

As expected, the score by the time I decide to head back to my dorm is 12-4, if you count ties, which I personally do. Just to soften the losses of course.

 _And to possibly put myself in denial._

Sadly, that possibility seemed likely at that moment, though I guess I don't mind it.

By the time I reach my dorm, I see Kenji sprawled across the floor. There was something wrong, obviously, because he would never let himself so open... I look over and I see his dorm room slightly open, and I decide to drag him inside, before someone catches him and his...

 _Whiskey? What the hell is he doing with whiskey?_

Though the better question was where he got the whiskey. I dragged him into his room, and I layed him on a random mattress, though it didn't have a bed frame. I took this time to observe his room, as I don't think I would ever get another chance like this to see his room.

I forcefully breathed through my nose, immediately regretting it, as the scent of garlic was heavy. He had tackboards sprawled everywhere, even on the ceilings. Even stranger was a picture of... Yuuko? On his nightstand...

Suddenly, my sluggish mind started to process the references... The bowling, the strange disappearance, and the obvious...

I was cut off before I could finish my thought, of Kenji waking up.

 **Kenji**

"I miss her..."

I jumped at Kenji's voice and dived to apologize on intruding on his shelter. He cut me off though, with his hand swiping across the room, knocking over some important looking boards in the process.

 **Kenji**

"It's fine, you've seeeeeeen it might as well make the mossstttt of it."

His words were slurring like a slurry milkshake, and my mind drifted off to Lilly's farewell party...

 **Kenji**

"I-I thought she was a woman... I thought so highly of her..."

Kenji took off his glasses, to reveal bloodshot eyes and dark circles, resembling something like a panda.

 **Kenji**

"In the end...she was like all the otherssss."

I felt pity for him. I sat him down on the floor and spoke softly.

 **Hisao**

"What...exactly happened between you two?"

I recall him saying what happened before but...that was too long ago, the story slipped out of my mind.

 **Kenji**

"She was draining of my life dammit! We had intercourse, and while, she was draining my life. I thought she was the last woman I could trust for sure...

He was on the verge of tears now and blindly, without his glasses, grasped for the bottle in my hand.

 **Kenji**

"Give me the damned bottle!"

He instantly snapped from being drowsy, to becoming furious in his pursuit of the prize in my hand.

 **Hisao**

"No, sit down Kenji!"

I practically roared that out with the force of a dovahkiin, and he sat down shocked, and possibly with a headache.

 **A/N: I just had too, lol sorry.**

 _He deserves it too, he's being stupid._

The thought of that moment with Hanako shifted too my mind, and I realized the misunderstanding that Kenji had developed.

 **Hisao**

"You idiot Kenji!"

I decided that shoving up to his ego, or trying to make an intellectual argument would be useless while he was drunk.

 **Hisao**

"How much do you even know about sex?!"

At that moment, I was extremely glad I remembered to close the door.

 _At least I hope I did, though no use dwelling on it right now._

 **Hisao**

"She wasn't draining you of shit man! You were just tired!"

 **Kenji**

"Lies! I know what I felt! It was tiring a-"

I cut him off from there with a hand out to stop him.

 **Hisao**

"Whatever, think long and hard, tomorrow though, me and you and gonna go for a walk."

I stormed out of his room and let myself cool down before disposing of the bottle.

I started walking around the dormitory, in search of a certain person...

I had sufficiently cooled down, though I still couldn't believe Kenji's mindset.

 _To each their own..._

Though, his mindset, was far too far off track, to be considered his own.

 **A/N: I feel like Hisao is the kind of person who despises opportunities lost from someone's own stupidity. *Spoilers in game* That's why I feel like he backed out of Hanako's room and left in shock after she threw the tantrum. He was in shock at his own stupidity.**


	9. Preplanning

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again, sorry for the delayed chapters, and shorter ones. My laptop WLAN card completely broke, meaning no wifi :(. Anyhow I'm not using my iPad, so apologies if the formatting is different than normal. Anyhow, please review, and my offer for previewing chapters is still available, no commitment. Two minutes writing a review means two more hours of joy for me :P.**

I walked around the dormitories for awhile, though apparently I hadn't cooled down enough.

 _Kenji... Had it been someone else, I might've just walked out on him. But... He helped me settle into my new "life" and made it entertaining to say the least._

The stress of my current predicament and situation in general led to...unwanted issues.

I hadn't even felt it coming, with my mind so occupied with everything that has happened since Lilly left. I felt as if a had just been punched straight into the chest, and I clutched my chest, as if that would calm it down. My knees were in danger of buckling over and send my form crashing down into the ground. My brain faintly registers the sound of bags dropping and a worried voice.

 _Ignore everything else...just focus...focus...focus..._

I repeated that word for who knows knows how long like it was a personal mantra, which it might as well have been.

Eventually, my heart had calmed down, and now I rested on a nearby bench. Only now did I fully register the presence of two people.

It was the siblings of my hunt that I had sent myself on a few minutes earlier.

 **Hisao**

"I'm fine, sorry to make both of you guys worried."

 **Kevin**

"I should go get the Nurse..."

 **Hisao**

"Ah, no need to get him... Or mention any of this. Don't worry about it."

 **Kevin**

"Are you s-"

I went through about five minutes of Kevin fussing over my condition, before I finally managed to swap the topic over to Kenji.

 **Hisao**

"If you don't mind me asking...how did you deal with Kenji..."

 **?**

"Force over logic Hisao."

The voice shocked me. I had completely forgot that Max was there at all...

 **Max**

"The best way to change his logic is through force instead of logic. It's hard to fight force with logic, while logic is logic's worst enemy and counter."

 _What the... That sounded very deep... And very confusing._

Kevin noticed this and intervened quickly to prevent my mind from exploding.

 **Kevin**

"Basically, he isn't gonna listen to you preaching all day."

 _Definitely figured that out, worked wonders earlier...though I hate being that forceful..._

 _Though... I guess I may have no choice._

 **Hisao**

"That brings me to a second point, he is probably going to hole himself up in his room, I had scheduled a little walk tomorrow between me and him. Any idea how to get into his room?"

 **Max**

"I can unlock his door for you... Huehuehuehuehue."

 **Hisao**

"What?"

 **Max**

"Ignore that."

 _He is definitely strange...that's for sure._

 **Kevin**

"I hope you not gonna..."

 **Max**

"Oh, I'm gonna Kevin, my feet are itching for something other than walking you know..."

 **Kevin**

"Then don't drag me in when you get caught again!"

 **Max**

"You didn't have to be there, and-"

 **Hisao**

"Uh, wait, is your idea questionably legal Max?

He simply stared at me with a devilish grin, which was surprisingly childish.

 _It's like he is a mix between Shizune and Rin... A terrifying combination._

 **Max**

"Is picking the lock questionably legal?"

Oh god...

He was going to pick the lock. With his toes. With me likely holding him up.

 _Nothing is ever normal here is it?_

Then again, that's part of the charm I had started to drawn toward in this school. Part of me had become used to the students here adapting to their needs. Though, that hardly prevents me from becoming surprised at the limits that some can surpass.

I refrained from blurting out something I will regret.

 **Hisao**

"Uh..."

I wasn't entirely sure how I should respond to how blunt he was.

 **Max**

"You guys are too careful, what's the worst that can happen?"

 _Kenji flips out, we get caught, expulsion, and...leaving Hanako._

Max noticed my worry, which is all over my face.

 **Max**

"Look, nobody is gonna tell anybody, that and if someone finds out, it's me getting in trouble isn't it?"

 **Hisao**

"I know but... I couldn't ask you to put yourself at risk. We hardly know each other!"

 **Max**

"Well, you know Hanako, and she seems to like you, so that's good enough for me."

 _There it is again...how exactly do they know each other?_

Once again, Max read straight into my thoughts and replied.

 **Max**

"I...was a childhood friend. I remember the fire she was caught in... She disappeared for awhile after that. I thought she had passed away. But, I met her again in middle school when-"

Max caught himself, from revealing too much... Which of course only served to further fanned my curiosity.

 **Max**

"Ah, you should ask her the rest of the story, sorry Hisao."

I waved it off, telling him it was no big deal.

 **Kevin**

"I'm just going to take this stuff back up to our dorm."

 **Max**

"See ya. So, I can help out with Kenji and his wall of locks,"

 _Back to this subject again..._

 **Hisao**

"Well, I guess it's the only way to get inside after he bunkers down..."

 **Max**

"Don't worry so much Hisao, you are going to keel over again."

I winced publicly at the thought of being keeling over my heart.

 **Max**

"Ah, too soon? Sorry. Anyhow, I guess I will come over later in the day tomorrow."

I bid Max farewell, and decided to trudge around a bit around the school. Eventually I found myself in front of Kenji's dorm again. Of course, it was locked with what sounds like a ton of locks.

 _Which could literally weigh more than a ton at this point..._

I was surprised that he wasn't passed out from the alcohol, when I heard a frustrated. There was nothing I could do about that at this point, so I entered my own room, and opened a book that I faintly acknowledged as something about Pi. The thought of it made me smile, though the reason slipped through the tendrils of my mind.

 **A/N: Plz, many are following this story... But my head will explode if there isn't much feedback D:.**


	10. Pull the Roots

**A/N: I've gotten some questions about the pairings I have in this story. Obviously it's Hanako and Hisao. BUT, Akira and Kenji are purely there since they are heavy in the story, or will be, or maybe I'm just trying to rationalize this XD. Please review if you like the story, and follow it to be the first to know whenever I post a new chapter. Still looking for cover image/beta/alpha readers.**

 _Beep beep beep beep SMACK_

A simple action silenced the intruding sound coming from my clock as I trudged up, and immediately groaned at the time.

 _6 A.M… I suppose it's too early to do anything other than to go running._

I open my wardrobe and throw on my old soccer outfit, which is starting to see some wear and tear. Though, I could care less at this point.

 _Who's going to notice? At further to that point, who is going to stare?_

Curfew had just ended a few minutes prior, so I headed out to the track. As expected, Emi was already out there, doing her "rounds". I decided against calling out to her, as she was concentrating at the task at hand, and started stretching.

Emi noticed me when she completed the turn on the long side of the track. She waved at me, and skidded to a stop.

 **Emi**

"Hisao, what's up!"

She met me with a grin and a smile, and I greeted her back. Though, shortly her smile had turned sour.

 **Emi**

"We didn't get much of a chance to talk earlier, why did you stop coming to our morning runs? You are lucky I didn't tell the Nurse."

 **Hisao**

"Sorry, I've been getting caught up in exams and such, since they are looming this coming week."

I briefly entertained the thought of bringing up the Kenji dilemma, though I decided against it.

 _It doesn't concern her, might as well not bore her with things that don't relate._

I could tell Emi wasn't buying what I was saying. While what I said wasn't false, it wasn't why I had stopped running.

 **Emi**

"Eh, I had found a new running partner, though you are welcome to join us."

I could only assume she was relating to Kevin, whom I think she has taken a liking to.

 **Hisao**

"Sorry for the inconvenience, just need to stay alive."

She shrugged the morbid joke off, as expected from someone like Emi.

 **Emi**

"Well, get your ass moving!"

The run was soundly uneventful, and I felt proud of myself from not keeling over from exertion on my heart. I started on my cool-down lap and stretches and I realize that Kevin had arrived sometime before I had stopped and was with Emi, still going at it. I decided halfway through that it was enough, and headed off the track, saying hello to Kevin on the way.

He didn't seem to notice though.

On the way back, and to the showers mind you, I passed by my hallway, and as expected, Kenji was still locked in his room. I grabbed my towel and a spare change of clothes and headed down to the showers.

 **A/N: Agh, strep throat you torture me T.T**

 _Sigh, my schedule is a mess right now._

I think to myself as everything that is upcoming is more or less a jumble in my head.

 _Okay, so make a list._

 _1\. Lilly is returning first tommorow._

 _2\. Exams shortly after_

 _3\. Tanabata_

 _4\. Our date, presuming it isn't during Tanabata_

I look over the list, which seems simple now, and add at the top.

 _Get Kenji straight._

I pondered how to do this as hot water poured down my back, relaxing my muscles. Suddenly, a crazy thought opened in my mind.

 _I should get Yuuko._

Right? Get the root of madness and pull it. This is probably going to end very poorly, and cause some property damage, but…

 _Maybe the relationship is salvageable?_


	11. Preplanning V2

**A/N: So, atm I am on my way to Canada right now for vacation. Still going to be typing, though there is going to be significantly less, since I will have no wifi :(. Thanks to all that are reading and following my story, which will run through the remaining school year I guess. Unless you all have a spicy idea you want me to add on at the end. :P**

I wandered aimlessly around the campus of Yamaku High with no goal in sight. The day was lazy, and short, with the lack of anything productive to do, I headed down to the girls' dormitory. Hanako seemed to be closer ever since our "episode" in the park, though I don't think I would like a repeat, things are unavoidable in life.

I had the intent to provide Hanako with a suprise visit, though on the way back, my phone rang. I flipped it open, seeing Hanako's number flashing across the screen. I accepted the call and held my phone to listen.

 **Hisao**

"Hey, what's up?"

 **Hanako**

"H-Hi Hisao. Do you mind if we head down to the convienence store? I didn't go last te because..."

I already knew what she was getting at, since no-one was there to take her last time. I felt a tad bit guilty, that I wasn't there to help her at all.

 **Hisao**

"Sure, where do you want to meet?"

 **Hanako**

"I-In front of the dormitories is f-fine."

 **Hisao**

"Okay, see you there Hanako."

I was close enough to the dormitories already anyhow, and it would be nice to spend some more time with Hanako, which I feel like I haven't lately.

I arrived in the space between the dormitories, though I didn't spot Hanako anywhere. I backed off to a bench, so I wouldn't block any of the students, who were heading off with friends and loved ones to take advantage of the lack of classes.

I faintly registered the door to the dormitories open and close as I reflect on my thoughts, and where to take them. My eyes wander lazily over the clusters of people walking toward the exit of Yamaku, and my eyes rested on my target. She doesn't seem to notice me, though her eyes are in my general direction.

 _She seems uncomfortable just standing_.

I wave her over, and she sucessfully catches my waving and makes a bee-line toward me.

 **Hisao**

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head in confirmation, and we head off down the hill toward the town. Part way through, the exhaustion from my run earlier in the day starts to hit me, though I try my hardest to hide it. My efforts are in vain, as she spots me practically dragging my feet along the road.

 **Hanako**

"A-Are you okay?"

Her voice was filled with concern for my health, and I answer her question."

 **Hisao**

"I am fine Hanako, just feeling the aftermath of running with Emi."

She seems to understand the reference to our legless runner, and simply smiles. We walk to down in content silence that we have gotten used to. Before I know it, we arrived, and a thought passed through my mind.

 **Hisao**

"Do you want to head down to the Shanghai first?"

She seemed to be considering the option, though I already knew her answer.

 **Hanako**

"Okay."

And with that, we spent the morning at the Shanghai and buying groceries.

 **A/N: So unfortunately at the time I am typing this chapter up, I have crossed the Canadian border, which means I won't be able to upload chapters without wifi, since apparently it's $12 for a single mb of data until I get a plan =_=.**

I enjoyed the moment we shared together down at the Shanghai. Yuuko wasn't working today either, presumably visiting family or working at the library back at Yamaku. The walk back was uneventful, which my heart appreciates greatly. Before I know it, I'm saying good-bye to Hanako and heading toward Max's dormitory, which he texted to me sometime prior.

On the way up, I realized I forgot to ask how she sees Max.

 _I shouldn't worry about it...hopefully._

I arrive at Max and Kevin's door, and lightly knock on it. I hear the doorknob being turned, then it curving back into it's starting point.

 **Max**

"Shit. I hate this doorknob. Hey Kevin, mind opening the door? Thing is too slippery."

I hear a groan and a thump, as presumably Kevin, or something, hit the floor. Sometime later, the door swung open, and I was invited in by Kevin.

 **Kevin**

"What's up Hisao."

 **Hisao**

"Hey, I'm here to discuss our plan with Max."

 **Kevin**

"*Groan* You guys aren't really still considering doing that are you?"

 **Max**

"Well, I don't like leaving Kenji like that, it hurts muh sense of accomplishment, and I figure Hisao is feeling something similar right now."

 **Hisao**

"Something like that I suppose."

In fact, the first part of Max's statement was dead on, I couldn't leave Kenji like that. We still haven't went bowling.

 **Max**

"I think I have my entry plan ready, the question is what to do with him?"

 **Hisao**

"I was thinking about getting Yuuko to come by, and possibly ignite memories."

 **Max**

"Oh, that will ignite memories all right, though I highly doubt that it will have a positive effect. Kenji will probably flip out and do something drastic on sight of her. That and I feel like that he is going to be in a very unattractive position when we find him."

 **Hisao**

"I see..."

My hope of having something between them to be re-ignited was promptly crushed. Max seems to notice this, and moves to say something.

 **Max**

"I'm sure that at some point, we could work on that, but for now let's focus on the task at hand."

I nod, and we get down to planning. _Later_. Pages, with our thoughts scattered across them, we strewn all over the trashbin, as we toss out idea after another.

 **Max**

"Agh, Hisao, do you have any idea why they broke up in the first place anyways?"

I dug through the various bins and stuff in my mind, looking for something we could exploit in Kenji. While I was going over some conversations in my head, I remembered something.

 **Hisao**

"He left Yuuko and dissapeared from the radar after they had...well, you know."

Max was completely clueless as to what I was getting at, which only increased the awkward atmosphere. Thankfully, I think..., Kevin interjected with an extremely blunt statement.

 **Kevin**

"He means sex you idiot."

 **Max**

"Oh."

Oh?! I have a feeling this subject is supposed to be a lot more...reserved.

 **Max**

"So, what did he think she was draining his life?"

Max said it as a joke, and grinned at it at that though, he couldn't be more correct. He took one look at my face and dropped his mouth.

 **Max**

"No way, seriously?" **facedesk**

 **A/N: Yes, he has no hands, and when a facepalm isn't enough, facedesk.**

Max leaned over quickly, smacking his face into the nearby table, promting a groan from Kevin.

 **Kevin**

"One of these days, you are going to either break my table, or break your face."

 **Hisao**

"Somehow, I don't think that is how it works Kevin."

 **Max**

"So, what's the plan? A sexual education video?"

 **Kevin**

"Sure."

 **Max**

"Wait, no I was jo-"

 **Hisao and Kevin**

"Let's try it."

I don't think Max was a huge fan of the turn of events, and sat quietly while we picked out a suiting set of rope, a video, and a durable foldable chair.

 **A/N: R.I.P. My LTE. Review if you cri 3vrytiem.**


	12. What is Happening?

**A/N: I've been wondering. Is this type of format for writing annoying for some of you? Which do you prefer, how I am doing it, or how they write it in novels, books, etc.? Please, give me some feedback on your thoughts.**

 _Max can be extremely stubborn._

I walked around the halls back down to my own domitory, just a tad bit upset, as Max had wanted to do his own thing with Kenji before we had tried anything else.

 _What was the point of inviting me up there to discuss a plan, if we are not even going to act on that plan together?_

I had no plans to do anything, and no plans that could be made a reality right now.

 _Well, walking around the halls always seems to trigger something._

Though I sincerely hoped that it isn't another crash. I wasn't sure how many more I could take before my heart gives out.

Turns out, my luck held, and a little too good at that. It seems that on this day, the halls are deserted, and I might have seen a tumbleweed passby earlier. I groaned in bordom at the lack of anything prosperous to do, and decided to retire to my room, and mull over recent events.

 **Day brancher**

 **BANG**

I woke up to a rude awakening, thinking that I had heard a noise. I waited for a few moments, before slowly dozing back to sleep.

 **BANG BANG**

"STOP!"

A chill runs down my spine as Kenji's voice resonated to my ears, and was silently glad that no-one lives on this floor...

I decide to trust whatever torture Max is putting Kenji through, and shut off all noise with my pillow...

 **A/N: Sorry, this one was...extremely short to say the least. This didn't quite fit with well with other chapters too well in a combination, so I decided to keep it seperate.**


	13. Return of Lilly

I never found out what Max did to Kenji. Though I do know that I have not seen Kenji, nor Max since yesterday, which was very uneventful to say the least. Now, I am waiting at the airport with Hanako nearly hiding inside of me while we wait for Lilly's plane to arrive.

 _Not that I am complaining about the situation of course._

It was nice to spend time with Hanako, even if that wasn't the main goal here.

 **Hanako**

"I-It's...not here yet is it?"

Those were the first words she had spoken since arriving at the airport, surrounded by all of these people. And as such, I was caught off-guard.

 **Hisao**

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I don't think it has landed yet Hanako. It should be flying with green and blue stripes."

 **Hanako**

"O-Oh... I hope it gets here s-soon..."

Her voice trailed off, lost in the monsoon of voices that is only to be expected in an airport. We wait around in silence for a few more minutes, bodies comfortably resting in eachother. I felt Hanako starting to doze off, before I spotted a green and blue stripes, coming down and landing. I nudge Hanako awake.

 **Hisao**

"Hey, there's Lilly's plane!"

Her eyes widen, and she leans further toward the glass to confirm what I had said. Sure enough, she saw Lilly's plane, nearly fully docked. Before I knew it, Hanako was pulling me toward the terminal that Lilly's plane was arriving at.

 _Terminal 16...it took awhile to get here._

In fact, it was a 9 minute walk. This airport was extremely large, which accomodates the many people that are here. By the time we arrived at the terminal Lilly and Akira had already obtained their luggage, and was heading out, towards us. Akira caught sight of us, and waved us over.

 **Akira**

"Yo! What's up!"

 **Lilly**

"Oh my, who is there Akira?"

 **Hisao**

"It's just us Lilly, we came to meet you guys."

 **Lilly**

"Is Hanako with you?"

 **Hanako**

"L-Lilly!"

Hanako then surged forward and might as well have tackled Lilly, nearly toppling them both to the floor.

 **Lilly**

"Hi, Hanako, Hisao, it's great to be back."

As Lilly returns Hanako's hug, Akira sneaks over to me and inquires something.

 **Akira**

"So...you two together?"

I blush at the blunt approach that Akira has mastered. Akira backed off, taking my expression as good enough of an answer and spoke up.

 **Akira**

"So, we should get going, I need to report into my boss."

 **Hisao**

"Already? You literally just got off a 6 hour plane ride."

 **Akira**

"Well, no rest for the wicked as they say, anyhow let's go."

And Akira is definitely wicked at least.

 **Hisao**

"Well, in that case, may I take your bags?"

 **Lilly**

"Hisao, always the gentleman, thank you."

Luckily, Akira strangely isn't carrying any visible baggage, so it was managable with only one person's load. With that, we arrived at the front of the airport, with a fellow co-worker bringing Akira's car to her.

 **Akira**

"Well, see you all. I've got to get going."

We say our good-byes and wait for the taxi that we had hired sometime before.

Not before long, the taxi had arrived, and I placed Lilly's luggage in the back, and helped Lilly into the front seat, and shut the door. I then opened the right door for Hanako, and respectfully entered the left side of the taxi after shutting the door. A minute or so passed, before I spoke up.

 **Hisao**

"So Lilly, if you don't mind me asking, how is your aunt doing?"

 **Lilly**

"She's doing fine, she is going to make a full recovery according to the doctors in about a month or two."

 **Hanako**

"T-That's good."

Hanako's stutter came out again even though the only person she doesn't know here was the driver. I still couldn't imagine what Hanako went through after the accident. Though, the only thing I can do know is to love her, and help her whenever she wants it.

 **Lilly**

"So, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

I couldn't see Lilly's face, so I couldn't tell what she was thinking, nor what she was hoping for. I internally debated on what should I do though, the decision was made for me...

 **Hanako**

"MeandHisaoared-dating!"

Hanako had blurted though those words out, and took me a second to figure out what she has said. Hanako looks down at the floor of the cab with an embarrassed face flushed across her.

 **Lilly**

"My my, a little brave aren't we Hanako?"

Lilly tries to lighten the mood by teasing her, though I don't think it is a good idea. Regardless though Hanako perked up a bit at Lilly's tease before a blush crossed her face. Hanako opens to reply, but no words come out.

She was just to flustered to form any words, and hence we spent the rest of the ride in silence. It wasn't awkward, though I feel as if Lilly approves of our relationship... hopefully.

* * *

We arrive at Yamaku, and I take the bags as Lilly pays the cab driver, along with Hanako helping out with the bags. We arrived after the established curfew, though the one security guard sees us and promptly continues to ignore us, seeing our bags that is. Soon, we are at the split between both male and female dormitories, and I turn to Lilly and Hanako, who were walking behind me.

 **Hisao**

"Okay, so are you two okay from here?"

 **Lilly**

"Yes Hisao, we will be quite fine from here, thank you."

 **Hisao**

"Oh, okay see you Lilly, Hanako."

 **Hanako**

"G-Goodnight Hisao..."

Her voice shrinked down to barely a whisper, and gave me a heart warming smile.

 **Lilly**

"Ah, I shall be going now, I am terribly exhausted..."

We turned to our respective dorms, and the last thing I heard before walking into the male dorm is the tapping of Lilly's cane.

* * *

We were at the airport for nearly an hour, not counting the time there and back on the cabs, so I was pretty beat. On the way up the stairs although, I spotted Max heading down to the entrance and I waved him over.

 **Hisao**

"Hey Max, how's Kenji?"

I worry about Kenji a little more than I should since Max busted into his room...

 **Max**

"Hm? Oh, he's just fine, don't worry about him. I just gave him a lot to think about... Aaaanyhow...seeyahisaoseeyatommorow!"

Before I could inquire further, Max took off without another word, leaving me with three options.

I could chase after Max, though I doubt I could catch up to him without endangering my own welfare as well as breaking school rules.

I could ignore everything and say screw it.

Or I could check up on Kenji.

I already knew the latter was the only option I should take...

 **A/N: Many tech issues all solved, and extra long chapter as a sorry. Hope you enjoy!.**


	14. Steady

**A/N: So, it's been awesome writing this fan-fiction, as this was the first one I've ever put a lot of effort (and have enjoyed) into. I am not done with this yet, though we are closing in on the end. I originally planned on continuing it a bit further after Yamaku, though the support right now is too low. Also, I'm looking for a partner on Rise of Incarnates on steam. Don't have to have any particular skill, just looking for someone to converse with.**

(Line Break)

I reached our hallway, which by the way is still only filled by two inhabitants, and closed in on Kenji's room. Unexpectedly the door was left ajar by the tiniest of margins, allowing me the potential to enter. I knocked first out of courtesy, not really expecting an answer. Surprisingly Kenji called me in. Without further hesitation I opened the door and revealed a perfectly clean room. One could even claim that nobody had ever lived here, aside from Kenji and his bed.

 **Hisao**

"Kenji, you okay?"

No answer.

I had no idea what Max had done, nor what condition he is in. He is for sure on one of the edge's of a pole. The question is, which side of the pole is he on?

 **Hisao**

"Kenji?"

 **Kenji**

"Hm? What? I'm busy here."

 **Hisao**

"Busy?"

He isn't doing anything physical right now, as he is just laying, sprawled across his bed. His tone also desires more energy, though it isn't receiving crap.

 **Hisao**

"I asked if you are alright."

 **Kenji**

"Yeah, I am, whatever. I think I am just going to hole myself up for a month."

Exams are coming up in 3 school days, and the end of school twelve after that, he doesn't have a month to spare. I bring that up to Kenji's attention, though he just waves it off.

 **Kenji**

"I think my mind just blew up, I can't think straaaaaaaaa-!"

Kenji had tried to stand up, which was a terrible move as he started collapsing straight after that. I moved in to catch Kenji, and I picked up the scent of a strong alcoholic drink on his breath. I promptly stood him back up, reached my hand back, and swung it forward.

 **SMACK**

It wasn't particularly the impact, nor the sound that affected Kenji the most. It was the prospect, the idea, of being slapped once again by one of his comrades in arms.

The last sane man in the world, just became insane.

He dropped down and stuck a hand under his bed frame, and kept it there.

Seconds turned to minutes, and curiosity got the better of me, and a leaned down to see what he was searching for. Suddenly, I noticed his right arm tense up, along with his legs as he snapped his body back towards me. In his hand, a bottle labeled _Kenji's Hard Shit_ ** _._**

 **A/N: Anybody get that reference? Check it up on youtube. Instafeels Hanako good ending, and pay attention to Akira's wine bottles.**

He yelled a shrill scream, nearly making me defecate myself, and swung with the intention to hit.

Luckily, Kenji had stumbled on the upswing, sending his hand to receive nothing but air. He swings again and I try to stop his hand, though I have no combat experience, leading to the bottle striking me right on the arm. Luckily, the bottle was quite thick, so it hadn't shattered on impact, though it is going to leave quite a bruise. Ignoring the blunt object that struck my arm, I shoved Kenji, and being drunk as he is, he toppled over.

I intended to take away the bottle, though unfortunately, nature will not have it that way.

 **Ba Bump**

It only occurred to me now how painfully fierce my heart was pounding. I made a hasty retreat, slamming the door behind me, and locking myself in my room. I try calming my heart, though it refuses to calm down.

 **Ba Bump** **Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump**

 _Shit, shit, shit, please calm down..._

It struck me as I look up, my pills staring down at me as if to say.

 _This is what you get for neglecting us._

 **Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump**

I only had one option left, as my heart condition would have it, I pull out my phone, and speed dialed the Nurse's office.

 **Ring Ring**

After the first wave of ringing, my call was picked up.

 **Nurse**

"Hello, who might this be at this hour?"

I try to voice out a cry for help, though nothing came out. Burning was my throat. Clammy were my hands. Tight was my chest.

Nurse caught on quickly, and immediately turned serious.

 **Nurse**

"H-Hisao? What's happening?"

Hopefully the Nurse knew me well enough, and trusted me well enough, to know that this was no prank call.

 **Nurse**

"I'm sending personnel up right now, and I'm on my way."

I heard the phone crash against the desk, as there was not even a second that he could spare putting the phone back.

 _Thank god..._

 ** _BANG_** _CRASH!_

I could only assume that was Kenji, finally up to his feet, crashing into his own door face first. The only thing I could do is sit, and try to keep my heart from giving out. I've never felt to scared in my life. Not when I learned of my disease, nor the first heart attack I've ever had.

I could say that anyone would shit themselves in my position.

Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink.

The only thing I could do is pace my heart, which could quite literally explode, or at least it feels like it, and watch the seconds blink away on my clock. It felt like eons between blinks. A second felt like a minute. A minute felt like an hour. An hour a day. I feel as if the four chambers of my heart are separating in opposite directions. Finally, after what seems like an entire day, I heard the seemingly distant sound of my door opening.

Suddenly, I saw the Nurse leaning over me asking,

 **Nurse**

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't even talk, my throat was completely on fire, and I could only shake my head no. My breathing hitched up, my heart's painful, but steady rhythm starting to collapse into panic mode. The pain was too great. The last thing I saw were paramedics coming in, and the screaming form of a certain purple haired girl and her blonde haired companion, whom looked completely lost...

 **A/N: I had a writers block deciding on what Kenji would do, and as it seemed he always sneaks around with alcohol, or needing money (probably for more alcohol) this seemed to just pop into my head, and I went with it. Most of what I wrote so far was from something I could relate from. A heart attack is difficult to relate to, let alone experience. (Not that I want to) So, I'm not entirely sure if this is accurate. Next chapter will be some closure, and the end.**


	15. The end?

I feel disorientated, drowsy, and to top it all off empty. I wasn't sure which one was worse though. Constantly feeling like I needed to throw up, or the lack of a fulling sleep. I could only assume that I wasn't dead...yet. I continued to sit on my thoughts, as a I see a light. I could not walk, float, or move toward it in anyway. Though in fact, it began to get brighter. It was nearly blinding after it expanded over my entire vision.

"...Open..."

Open?

"...Coma..."

More words, spewed out from an invisible source, though I heed no attention to any of it. My mind was stuck on that one word.

 _Coma_

"Open..."

Was that what I am in? How long will I be stuck here? I felt as if thinking would help me pass time, if time even mattered here, though it only served to irritate me. So many questions... none answered.

"Open."

What of Hanako? I recall seeing Lilly and Hanako... Hanako with a pure look of terror on her face. Lilly, being blind must have been frightening, as I recall her in her pajamas, frantically waving her hands around for answers.

"Please..."

Cries ring throughout my ears, echoing in this limbo that I am stuck in.

Please what? Open?

 **Me**

"I don't understand!"

I yell out, to the voice swirling around in my head.

"...hours..."

"...stay..."

* * *

I am replaying various moments from my life.

"...days..."

Fooling around with my friends in the city.

"Please..."

Observing Iwanako...

"...leave..."

Receiving that note...

"...love..."

Meeting her, and my following heart attack...

"...Hisao..."

My depression into Yamaku, which really seems so far off...

"...waiting..."

Meeting Kenji, and experiencing his crazy theories...

"...weeks..."

Escaping various Student Council attempts...

"...forever..."

Meeting Hanako and Lilly...

"...never..."

The way I tried and failed to get closer to Hanako...

"...you...p-promised..."

And finally becoming closer to Hanako than I would've ever thought...

I think I realize what the words mean. It's a sentence. It doesn't help that it is all out of order... As I despair, I felt a presence, yanking me forward toward the light, so close that you could be blinded by it as I shut my eyes...

* * *

 **Hanako**

"Hisao...I've been waiting days... weeks... months... You p-promised me that you would never leave me . Now, I will stay with you... forever... because... I love you! Please wake up!"

I have woken up a minute before that confession... I wanted to open my mouth to say something... though her words sunk in. Each hitting me like a cannon ball. Days, weeks, months... Though, it was all rotten to the core, something rotten always has a brighter side.

I tilted my head to the right, toward her voice, and I am met with a heart-breaking sight. Hanako is there in her jeans and jacket, though strangely without her hat, sitting there with knees curled up to her face. She has her face buried in her arms, which are sitting on her knees. I try to speak, though my throat is dry and scratchy, to the point where forming words were not an option. So, I try plan B, and I reach my hand out...

 _Almost... there..._

I will my arm to straighten out, so I can reach my goal, and I grasp her right hand, which was crossed over to the left side of her body. She looked up, straight forward, expecting maybe a doctor, who knows. Though, she is not met by one, so she looks at her hand, and slowly trails her eyes up my arm... at to me.

 **Hanako**

"H-H-hisao!"

She practically piled on top of me and my medical bed, and sobbed to her hearts content.

 **Hanako**

"I-I thought you had left m-me..."

I wasn't sure if I could force words out of me now, but I sure as hell will try.

 **Hisao**

"...I pr-...prrr-...promis-...promisssed you..."

The words were painful in my throat, and it took me numerous times to force them out correctly. They hurt, as much as it comforted us both.

 **Hanako**

"You did..."

I was in no-condition to speak right now, nor move around, as per my last visit here at the hospital. I motioned to Hanako that I could not speak, that my throat was on fire. Her eyes widen, and she asks if she should grab a doctor. I shake my head no, and I manage to croak out one word.

 **Hisao**

"...rest..."

She understands, and reluctantly she breaks away from me, back to her seated position.

 **Hanako**

"Just don't l-leave me again..."

I merely nod my head, and dozed off once again...

* * *

It's been a few days into my recovery. Luckily, they had gotten to me quickly, as my heart had completely stopped. The reason I could not speak, or had difficulty breathing was the fact that, during CPR, some of my ribs had been bruised. Luckily, none of them broke, which usually tails from CPR. I was out for nearly a two months and nine days... I spent my waking hours, reading, or on occasion when I could speak, catching up on events with Lilly or Hanako, whom by the way, one or the other always seems to be with me.

It seems that Kenji was supposedly in a mental ward for extreme alcohol abuse, and apparently heavy childhood trauma. We assume it was something that Max had done that triggered his memories. Max now presides with Kenji in the mental ward, as a visitor mind you. Unfortunately, Hanako had also spent a finite amount of time in the mental ward, only a week or so. I had not needed to get actual surgery again, just a pacer, which once again caused another scar to appear on my chest.

Reports say that my heart is recovering at an acceptable rate, and I should be out in nearly two weeks. Still...that was a long time to be sitting around. Luckily, I had Lilly, Hanako, and my family here with me. Speaking of which, my parents seemed to get along with Hanako well, so that is something that I can ignore later on. Some of my old friends had visited, though were a little put off by Hanako and Lilly, and vice versa. So, they always left in an awkward setting. Except Kai, who seemed to be new to my old group, who had a keen interest in Lilly...

Akira had long left back to her roots, leaving Lilly here at her behest. Lilly's family were disappointed, but knew her reasons. The school will allow me to return over the summer after I recover to take those final exams, and I can brush up on the material with Mutou if I wished before hand. I also missed Tanabata, which also means I missed our date. For a reason or two, that was maybe the most depressing news.

Overall, I was going to need a new drug cocktail. A name I adopted for a slew of new pills that I had to take. Thankfully, the list had shortened with modern research and such, nearly cutting down the size by a third. I was probably going to need a heart monitor of some kind with me for the rest of my life, which I guess isn't all that disrupting, considering the modern watches they have now and days come with it.

I know I should be thankful for everything that has happened at Yamaku, but I wished that it would've lasted a little bit longer, though I knew that I piece of me will never leave Yamaku, and I plan on teaching there, to help students along, just like Mutou did. Though likely is a less scatter-brained way.

 **A/N: Conclusions, conclusions, conclusions... something that I was never good at. At this point, main story is done and out, and I may continue with a bonus chapter of such is support is large enough. In the meanwhile, I'm gonna move onto another project. Hyperdimension Neptunia is calling for a story, and I shall deliver! It's been an awesome writing this over 81 days, and I wouldn't have it any other way.**


End file.
